lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Oreshi
Oreshi Tasakka (born Oreshi Yakone) is a 19 year old Mercenary from the Wasteland-located town of Yaketyoniwa. Losing his mother to a band of raiders at the young age of five, Oreshi was trained brutally by his father to become a skilled tool and assassin, suffering through abuse until his father's disablement and eventual death. He was capable of earning the fearsome moniker of The Crimson Reaper ''in his hometown, despite his young age. Personality Once a passionate and hotheaded child, the abduction and presumed death of Oreshi's mother put a fork in the road for his development. He was further led down a path differing from the one he would've taken under normal circumstances by his father, who's abusive and strenuous efforts at crafting his son to be a deadly combatant only fueled a colder and more stern personality. Despite his strained relationships and hardship, Oreshi nonetheless has developed into a relatively mature and reserved individual who has an inherent respect for order in society and skill in regards to people. He does not discriminate against mutants, though he has a clear distrust in their unpredictability. He often gets disgruntled, as he does not know what position they may hold in regards to the society he often envisions, but he does not automatically view them as threats to the order of society. Though, he does maintain the general opinion that they are "frustrating." Confident and self-assured, Oreshi is capable of an almost unnatural charisma when dealing with other sentient beings. He holds a distinct desire to unify the Wasteland, viewing the Axis and Opposition as clumsy, hypocritical, and generally flawed. An ambitious sort, Oreshi is remarkably intelligent, capable of noticing distinct patterns in the behavior of others, as well as specific mental and emotional weaknesses. Morally, he is not above manipulating or taking advantage of these specific weaknesses, but he is not one to do it without reason - all cases of this in his life have been scenarios in which he has yearned to accomplish something he views as beneficial towards his goals. He holds a reserved and respectful demeanor when dealing with people, even if they are individuals to which he is morally opposed. While he will fight for what he believes is "good," he is not above comitting actions that can be viewed as "evil," as he sees both terms as subjective to the individual. Oreshi follows a philosophy of "order above all," meaning he favors organization and deliberate planning, especially in regards to social structure and activity regarding other persons. He does not like outliers, or those who seek to disrupt the order of things, and will often actively view them as a target to be eliminated. This philosophy stems from the overall state of the world, as well as the core principles ingrained in his head by his father. Though reserved and mature, he is not necessarily a cold or apathetic individual. He has a clear passion for order and returning the world to a civilized, well-structured utopia for those involved in it. He will treat normal people (and mutants, for the most part) with kindness, and will protect those who he sees are in trouble - though, not if helping them distracts him from a goal relating to his beliefs. He holds a distinct desire to eliminate raiders and bandits, though this stems from their unpredictable nature and tendency to cause chaos rather than their relation to the abduction of his mother. Backstory Born in Yaketyoniwa, an unassuming arid town in the middle of the Wasteland on August 23rd, 263 AC, Oreshi Yakone was born to a human couple who had settled down in Yaketyoniwa many years before. A hotheaded and eager child, Oreshi had a distinct habit of getting himself hurt. At the young age of three, Oreshi's father was required to save him from a Cyrodril, as he had ignorantly stumbled upon it's nest. Early Years & Tragedy While Oreshi's life progressed normally for the next two years, his development was eventually hit with a dilemma - the abduction of his mother. Oreshi's father had left to engage in the hunt of a rogue mercenary with particular ties to his family, though his absence provided the perfect opportunity for raiders to assault the small town. Cut off by natural barriers on all sides, along with a near-inhabitable climate that was plagued frequently by violent dust storms, the location of Yaketyoniwa was thought to be the perfect deterrent against bandits and other such sentient dangers. However, such things are always temporary. Searching for the renowned Hononise Yakone's rumored riches from his service to Axis as an X-Grade Mercenary, instead all they found in his homestead was a young woman and her five year old child. Quickly putting the pieces together, the bandits made sure Oreshi and his mother Hiteze were thoroughly beaten in a manner only to incite pain and fear in their hearts. Perhaps in a fortunate turn of events, Oreshi was rendered unconscious before he could witness the barbaric acts committed upon his mother; once he woke, she was no where to be found. His father's return the next day was not one met with joy, but with explicit sorrow. Adolescence & Training Hononise, blaming himself for his wife's abduction and frustrated in his lack of luck in finding her, began a toxic and abusive relationship with the closest thing to him: his child. Sensing his growing age and all too aware of his child's potential, Hono began to brutally train Oreshi in the hopes of him one day being able to find his mother, or, in the worst case scenario, avenge her. By the age of 7, Oreshi was skilled in a multitude of martial arts disciplines, as well as significantly mellowed out. The harsh abuse from his father and abduction of his mother left him to mature at a much more rapid pace, forced to deal with the coldness and harsh reality that the world was full of. He had explicitly mastered his father's own discipline of Rentai by the time he was 10, allowing his body to take ridiculous and inhuman amounts of punishment without him showing fatigue. By the age of 10, Oreshi had also apparently inherited his mother's ability of ki-enhanced electrokinesis. His martial arts discipline was the perfect vessel for the use of his electrokinesis, and he would often mix his electrokinesis with his hand-to-hand combat. Oreshi's electricity was capable of paralyzing even his father, who was a prodigy with the skill of Rentai. Though, his father's jealousy and chastisement lead to Oreshi implementing the ability more with martial discipline, rather than as a destructive force of it's own. All of his advancements with these skills only fueled his father's toxic obsession with Oreshi as the heir to avenging Hiteze, while also nurturing his father's paranoia and disgust with the child that he saw would one day surpass Hononise himself. Introduction to the Brothers of Hennsorrow Sins of the Father Alone Training with Tsukaori Return & Realization The Hennsorrow Massacre Powers, Abilities, Skills, and Equipment Oreshi, trained from a young age in several brutal disciplines and martial arts, has blossomed into a spectacularly skilled and capable combatant. Oreshi's very specific yet flexible training has lead to a particular gift in the ability to manipulate ki. More specifically, Oreshi's use of ki is mostly used to enhance his physical abilities; such as his integration of electrokinesis into his martial arts and swordsmanship, as well as his application of Reaper's Blood on his body. Along with his distinct martial skill, Oreshi is a capable and dedicated swordsman, favoring the blade as his main method of dealing with opponents. Physical Prowess & Martial Arts Oreshi, as stated above, began physical and martial arts training around the age of five. Hononise pushed his son's body to the limit, forcing him to deal with tremendous amounts of physical stress, all in the hopes of honing his body to levels that would reach or even surpass that of his own father's. Due to this training, which lasted about 7 years, Oreshi has grown into quite the formidable physical combatant. In terms of raw ability, Oreshi is capable of superhuman levels of strength - being able to put dents in and even break through extremely dense and durable metal. He has been known to rupture his opponent's organs with well placed punches and kicks, even through defenses such as ki shields formed on their body. While you can laud his physical strength due to this, it is also due to the many martial arts he has been taught. While his physical attacks are capable of breaking ki-enhanced bones and disrupting organs, Oreshi's knowledge of martial arts allows him to focus the damage he deals on the internal rather than the external. His attacks focus on disrupting his opponent's equilibrium as opposed to their body, as his father has taught him that many men can persist after receiving broken bones and flesh wounds. Aside from his impressive physical strength, Oreshi is also a very agile and quick combatant. While he can run several times faster than the most astute athletes the world has to offer, and his movements are typically unable to be perceived by the naked eye, his main focus is agility, and the ability to read an opponents moves and outmanuever them. Oreshi does not mean to attack more quickly than his opponent does, rather to read their movements, dodge when needed, and strike when he sees an opening. Of course, Oreshi has also shown to be an extraordinarily offensive fighter. Oreshi has displayed several times the ability to put on a pure onslaught of attacks whilst tanking counters and overwhelming his opponent in sheer physical superiority. He is quite capable of taking what he dishes out, if not moreso, and so he typically does not worry about his physical wellbeing when it comes to opponents of a similar stature and strength. Oreshi's main physical advantage however, as alluded to before, is his durability. Trained in the art of Rentai (literally; Body of Brick) at the young age of 10, Oreshi's body was honed to the point that his bones were more dense than steel, his skin equally as durable. Rentai focuses on the user's poise, and can easily be amplified with ki or a similar source of energy. Even if one manages to break through and cause damage to his body, Rentai allows him to retain a strict stance. He is capable of withstanding a tremendous amount of punishment before going down, his own father describing it as "beating steel with a wooden twig." The only true ways to render Oreshi out of commission are through dismantling a vital organ, such as the heart or brain, or through the dismemberment of limbs such as his legs, with the latter option only being a method of rendering him immobile. His stamina is also impressive, capable of combat for hours on end without showing signs of fatigue - making it extremely difficult to conquer him in a war of attrition. Genius Level Intellect Traversing the Wasteland by one's self is no easy task, and is perpetually impossible unless you are capable of holding your own not just in physical combative skill, but in sharpening one's mind. Oreshi, mistreated and put under intense strain for the majority of his life, understood such a fact very well. As such, he has disciplined himself just not in the martial or combative but also the cognitive and psychological aspects of combat. Oreshi, always rather bright, is considerably above and beyond his peers and the average person when it comes to intellect. He is able to quickly think of and piece together combat scenarios in his head, whether they be for a cohesive team effort or ensuring his own life be saved. He can read people like a book - often coming into the habit of psychoanalyzing individuals he meets, picking up the smallest changes in behavior, their mannerisms, cues in their vocal patterns, any and all things that allow him to take a deeper look into their mind, how they think, feel, and what events they possibly may have been privy to in the past, or even what they are going through now. Even without his hyper-keen senses, Oreshi is almost always put at an advantage when facing single opponents. He is capable of analyzing an individuals poise and stance to the smallest details, including how they hold their weapon and/or what side of their body they put more weight into, in order to properly discern the style of combat they are likely to use. This allows him to prepare his own method of attack or defense, whether to play it passive, or aggressive, and whether or not his opponent will prove too rawly capable for him to successfully triumph. In such a case as the latter, Oreshi is capable of devising quick and effective strategies to escape, typically revolving around blindsiding his opponent. However, he has also been shown capable of patiently waiting it out, buying his time until escape is more likely to lean in his favor. Oreshi is also capable of determining whether he can successfully defend against an opponent's attacks. If they are faster than him, however rare, he analyzes whether or not his body can successfully tank their blows. If so, he will absorb what he can with his blade while accepting and powering through any attacks that manage to land on his body. If they are privy to more raw physical strength and/or durability, Oreshi will naturally favor his agility and speed, outmaneuviring them and striking at weak points, such as their joints or more vulnerable areas such as their eyes. Perception Along with his astounding level of physical and martial prowess, Oreshi naturally possesses a keen perception - which goes far beyond the limits of his sight. Oreshi's eyes have been trained by his father to be able to notice even the slightest change in a person's stature, able to perceive even the surreptitious tick or altered stance. Oreshi is capable of picking things up visually than the average person, and his body has been trained to rely almost solely on instinct when it comes to perceived attacks, quickly twisting or flipping out of the way to avoid injury. Even without his sight, however, Oreshi is one of the most sensitive individuals when it comes to raw senses. Oreshi can hear and smell things from over a kilometer away, though this works best when he shuts off his sense of sight. This makes it virtually impossible to get the drop on him under normal circumstances, though his raw perception is of course able to be fooled by adept masking of smell and sound. This is not a problem typically however, due to Oreshi's Eye of the Mind, which while a skill, works more like an active ability. Eye of the Mind As mentioned before, Eye of the Mind is a perception-based ability that grants Oreshi an over-encompassing sense of awareness. Oreshi's body was trained rigorously in the many years leading up to his attendance of the Mercenary Trials, giving him an almost pre-cognitive sense which then allows Oreshi to react accordingly. Eye of the Mind gives Oreshi impeccable intuition, ensuring that he can perceive and analyze everything around him, regardless if visual contact has been established. Eye of the Mind automatically reads every singular movement of an opponent, including inside of their body. Utilizing Eye of the Mind along with his already astute perception and intelligence, Oreshi can determine practically any move that the opponent will make before it's completion. Tripled with his speed and reflexes, Oreshi is practically untouchable by those of a similar level, meaning opponent's require a ridiculous advantage in raw speed if they wish to catch him by surprise. EoM works also to instinctually ensure that Oreshi stays alive. Even without visual perception, Oreshi's body automatically warns him if an object or persons is within five meters, reading their every move. Even should they be extraordinarily fast and the time between entering the five meter range and attack is near-instant, Eye of the Mind will force Oreshi's body to evade the attack, though it is not always successful. Tranquil Quietus An art passed throughout the Hennsorrow Brotherhood, Tranquil Quietus is a skill taught to Oreshi by both his father and fellow members of the Brotherhood. Tranquil Quietus is a technique purposed and refined for assassination, as it allows the individual using it to mask nearly everything about their presence. When in use, TQ will completely mask an individual's ki levels regardless to separate persons' senses. It can be said to "dim their very existence," an anti-sensory technique that nullifies the sound of footsteps of the user, masking their ki and ensuring they are not found out. As implied, TQ is mainly an ambush technique, and has little application elsewhere. That said, it also has ample potential in regards to hit and run or escape tactics, allowing the user to make their leave relatively undisturbed. Electrokinesis Oreshi received his mother's latent ability to convert his ki into electricity, otherwise referred to as '''electrokinesis.' Electrokinesis, as the name implies, allows Oreshi the ability to produce and manipulate electrical charges, ranging from the manipulation of electromagnetism, to the blunt practice of controlling raw electrical energy, such as lightning. Oreshi's lightning takes on a crimson hue, directly linked to his blade Tsukanuhino, and is exponentially more dangerous than normal electrical discharges would be. Oreshi has a distinct subversive and surreptitious way of manipulating his electrokinesis, such as using electromagnetism to slightly alter the trajectory of weapons that he is required to defend against - allowing him to keep up the guise of being untouchable. However, he is equally as capable and even embraces his electrokinesis in slightly more direct ways - such as paralyzing opponents or delivering bursts of it around him to cause damage and ward off enemies from getting too close. Oreshi primarily implements it into his martial arts, as with most of his other abilities, and especially his swordsmanship, as opposed to a more blunt utilization of the ability. 'Shatterpoint' Shatterpoint is a direct utilization of Oreshi's electrokinesis, and works at the atomic and subatomic level. When making physical contact with just about any substance, regardless of it's conductivity, Oreshi is capable of making virtually any known substance with a molecular makeup into a battery. Oreshi consistently converts the multitude of chemicals within the object into electricity by catalyzation with his own electrokinesis, creating a "battery," before promptly overcharging it. When he overcharges the object, he sends ample power through it to outright make it unstable, severing chemical bonds and rendering the object fragile. This allows Oreshi to easily break the armaments of other people, giving him an edge in combat. Ferrokinesis An ability specific to Oreshi himself, ferrokinesis is the ability to manipulate metal. Oreshi often supplements this ability with his electrokinesis, manipulating electromagnetic waves and the property of polarit. Alternatively, he is capable of a more traditional application of ferrokinesis, allowing him to alter the shape and form of metal. He had deliberately bent the weapons of other opponents, and has shown the potential to increase the quantity or quality of any metal independent of his body, at the cost of iron in his blood - though he regains said iron at a much faster rate than the average mercenary. At the moment, he is only capable of a relatively elementary use of the ability, as he discovered it rather late in his training, and has yet to master it. Swordsmanship Trained by the legendary swordsman Tsukaori, a B-Rank Rogue Mercenary and rumored best swordsman in the world, Oreshi became quite the formidable and skilled opponent with the blade. Having focused on martial arts his entire life, combat with the blade was not something that came easily to him at first - but Tsukaori does not leave room for error. Learning to somewhat mimic his master, Oreshi became a skilled swordsman in his own right, working off of Tsukaori's style of swordsmanship as a base, and developing his own unique style that befits his nature. Focusing on single-blade combat, Oreshi uses core principles of iaido ''and ''iaijutsu, such as being overtly aware of his surroundings. This is made easier by his Eye of the Mind, which greatly amplifies his perception. Iaido focuses on being alert and being able to quickly defend ones self in case of sudden attack, whereas iaijutsu similarly focuses on quick counter-attacks with the user's blade as well as quickly sheathing the blade when it is not in use. Oreshi's style of swordsmanship also relies quite heavily on the prospect of redirecting an opponent's blows with their own weapon, along with using an opponent's own kinetic energy against them, deflecting attacks and returning the force of the blow back to the individual attacking. Tsukanuhino Oreshi, due to being a master at swordsmanship, naturally carries a specialized blade. The sword in his posession is named Tsukanuhino, named by Tsukaori to mean "Scarlet Blade That Cuts Through The Moon." It is undoubtedly the most powerful thing that resides within Oreshi's arsenal, a demonic blade forged long before the Catastrophe struck the world. Tsukanuhino appears as a simple katana with a length of approximately 68 cm, presenting a crimson hilt with a distinct pattern of horizontal black rings running across and separated by small increments of red. The blade appears as one belonging to a typical stainless steel, uni-edged katana, which fits perfectly into a crimson sheath tipped with black that matches the hilt of the blade. On the hilt lies an enscryption of kanji which read as "God Eater." Unassuming at face value, Tsukanuhino is perhaps one of the deadliest weapons known to man. Though relatively simple in design, it is not an ordinary katana. The sword itself is nearly sentient, as it forms a direct soul-bond with the individual who holds it. This is determined by how long it's been since the blade was last held - the bond is lost when the sword has been abandoned for around a century. If wielded less than a century ago, the only true way to form a bond with the blade is by ending the life of the individual who last or currently holds it. As such, the bond is also lost upon any circumstances when the individual holding it passes away. All of these facts only make it so someone who attempts to wield the blade when it is bonded to another individual suffers through mental and physical torture, being delivered acute physical pain and shown misery-inducing hallucinations and delusions, including the death of loved ones or a reenactment of traumatizing events the individual has already experienced. If an individual attempts to use the blade after the initial burst of mental torture, the blade will outright kill them - trapping their soul within. Furthermore, any individual who is slain by Tsukanuhino has their soul absorbed and converted into raw energy within the blade's pocket dimension. Tsukanuhino, along with it's soul bonding and absorption properties, is directly linked to it's own pocket dimension. This can be witnessed when the blade is struck, as when any physical or energy-based source hits the blade, it briefly glows a vibrant vermilion, with any kinetic energy from a physical blow being absorbed directly, whereas energy-based attacks are absorbed in their entirety. Both of these, and any other type of energy absorbed by the blade, are transferred to and stored in the blade's pocket dimension, referred to as simply as "Tsuka." The blade is capable of storing any amount of energy within said dimension, of which it can only be released when the user enters a state of being known as "Vermilion." The pocket dimension, although there, can not be percieved normally by humans. One is not capable of entering the dimension itself, moreso, they are capable of focusing on a specific point of the world where they have left a "Soul Seal," and are then capable of crossing through the blade's pocket dimension in order to reach where they have planted such a seal. Soul Seals do not require "Vermilion" to be utilized, though there are a finite amount of seals that can be placed at any given time. Vermilion Vermilion, as stated above, is a state of being that is directly catalyzed by the demonic blade Tsukanuhino. As specified beforehand, Tsukanuhino stores all energy that directly come into contact, along with any unfortunate souls to be killed or consumed with the blade. Things absorbed by Tsukanuhino are then immediately transported to and processed into raw energy within Tsuka, the blade's pocket dimension. When that energy is released from the sword, it gains a property of "Break." While the blast of energy itself has incomparable cutting power, the law of the sword, "Break," dictates that the first thing hit with said released energy will break - mechanical, organic, or otherwise. This is due to the blade's curse, as once the energy comes into contact with another object, it will disintegrate it completely - though, for individuals who can manipulate ki, this is not the case, as the presence of said energy inside their body wards the blade off. In this case, only the extreme cutting power-property is kept. Non-surprisingly, Tsukanuhino is a cursed blade, and has a profound bond with the individual who possesses it. Thus, in order to access the large amounts of raw power stored within the blade, the individual must be within great emotional pressure and strife. Once an appropriate level of emotional turmoil is reached, the blade's true power becomes available to them, and they are capable of utilizing said power in a multitude of ways. On the other hand, there are still a few consistent traits that occur whenever Vermilion is utilized. An example of such is the eyes of the user and the blade Tsukanuhino glowing the same vibrant crimson hue, surrounded by a crackling aura with consistent electrical discharges which are also the same color. A hounding wave of raw power and murderous intent capable of being felt by all individuals within a particular range of 40 meters regardless of ki-sensitivity is released, alerting all those within such a range to the unadulterated demonic presence. Vermilion: Demonic Penumbra The first way to use Vermilion is within short bursts. This utilization of the technique is the one that Oreshi is typically attributed with, due to his relatively composed nature. There are a multitude of ways to use Vermilion when it comes to this particular facet of the ability, but what they all have in common in the fact that they are purely offensive techniques rather than supplementary. *'Vermilion: Lance' - This application of Vermilion is primarily focused around pure destructive piercing capabilities. Oreshi typically uses Lance once his blade has already pierced someone or something, and it's use is mainly to bypass defense. A good analogy would be an armor-piercing variation of a bullet, though Lance does not retain the same properties such as decreased overall damage, in fact, the entire point of it, as with all offensive variations of Vermilion, is to increase the total damage dealt. Once Oreshi focuses his raw emotion into the blade itself, he is capable of releasing the ultimate expression of a piercing force. Lance is noted as being capable of bypassing any practical defense, physical or energy-based, with raw power alone. Once Oreshi calls out the techniques name, his blade turns a vibrant crimson as blood-dyed lightning crackles around it. A spiral of wind, formed from raw power, circles around the blade, before within a fraction of a second, a beam of raw crimson light is produced and shoots through whatever direction the tip of the blade is facing. Any organic material hit first by the beam is completely vaporized, as the beam then proceeds to travel through the entirety of whatever it was hitting, eventually dissipating once travelling a range of fifteen meters in open air. *'Vermilion: Cleave' - This technique can be considered the slash version of Lance, as well as the ranged version of Divide. Once Oreshi activates Vermilion, his blade still sheathed, he is capable of unleashing a devastating wave, a slash of unadulterated demonic energy once he reveals his blade. Cleave has a rather large practical range of sixty meters, it's pure destructive power, much like Lance, capable of bypassing any defense. However, like most ranged attacks, it is able to be dodged. It is not capable of the same vaporization effect that Lance is, bypassing the downgrade in damage with a far more applicable use in range. Despite this, depending on the amount of energy poured into it, it is capable of cleaving through anything the user deems appropriate, hence it's name. *'Vermilion: Divide' - The ultimate singular technique granted by Vermilion and Tsukanuhino, Divide is the exemplary ability of Vermilion, the most destructive technique in Oreshi's arsenal. It can be considered the melee-range version of Cleave, forgoing the range advantage for pure and raw power. To use Divide, Oreshi must do something similar to Cleave, where he prepares Vermilion with his hand on the hilt of his blade, which is planted firmly in his sheath. Oreshi must stay firmly in place to use such a technique, so the opponent either needs to already be in range or must enter it before he fully activates Divide. Once they enter a range of five meters, Oreshi can use Divide. In the moment he unsheathes his blade, Space-Time is altered. The sky appears to turn a blood-red, as the sun transforms into the moon, which is then over-saturated with white light. Even if the opponent realizes such, it is too late, as the moment Oreshi unsheathes his blade the opponent is trapped, compelled forward with no means of escaping. Oreshi fully releases his blade, slashing the opponent wherever he sees fit to take aim, and then, cause and effect are reversed. Whereas typically swinging the blade would be the cause and injuring the opponent would be the effect, such is reversed, where the effect comes first, followed by the cause. The opponent is already hit by the time Oreshi unsheathes the blade, so they are always hit by the attack, no exceptions. Oreshi can choose to dismember them in a non-lethal way, seamlessly removing any limb that he sees fit, or, more typically, he will attack a vital area. Depending on just how much raw power he puts in and how strong the opposition is, the opponent will either suffer a devastating wound, or will be cut into two. If the latter is the case, the raw power from the strike will completely vaporize what remains of the opponent's body, killing them instantaneously as Tsukanuhino absorbs their soul. From an outside perspective, only the 1000th of a nanosecond has passed, and they witness no direct action taking place - one instant, Oreshi's blade is sheathed as the opponent approaches him, the other - Oreshi's blade is extended from the confines of the sheath, and the opponent is either missing a limb, or is no longer there. 'Vermilion: Demonic Umbra' Vermilion: Demonic Umbra is the extended use of the state of being known as Vermilion. While it is possible to redirect the energy of Vermilion into individual attacks, it also undoubtedly has it's use as a semi-transformation. When one enters Vermilion for an extended period of time, they are drawing from the blade's energy storage within Tsuka. This means, once the individual has expended all of the energy within the blade, Vermilion, or more directly, Tsukanuhino itself will begin drawing energy from the individual's own reserves. This means, over-extension of such an ability will undoubtedly lead to severe fatigue or even death if not handled with care. Furthermore, Demonic Umbra requires the individual at hand to be in a consistent state of anger and grief. While it is semi-self sustaining by fueling the user's emotion, it can be knocked out of the playing field if severe confusion or feelings of elation are thrust upon the user by an outside force. Such disadvantages are perhaps overshadowed, however, by the sheer number of enhancements granted by Demonic Umbra. One activated, the user receives a sharp and direct exponential increase of power - the level of which depends on how upset the individual is. When in use, Demonic Umbra grants an extreme raw boost in physical capabilities, always ensuring physical superiority over the opponent. The increase in power however also makes the person a constant radar, blasting everyone within 60 meters with an intense, constant onslaught of murderous intent. Such an onslaught is capable of driving those of weaker will paralyzed in fear or sent cowering away. With Demonic Umbra activated, Oreshi is given hyper-enhanced reflexes on top of his already superhuman ones, allowing him to flawlessly perceive and react to attacks before they're even administered. His eyes become inhumanly perceptive, able to analyze the individual muscle movements of any number of persons within his field of view. Even when not in his line of sight, Oreshi gains the ability to feel the presence and location of anyone within thirty meters. Such things practically make it impossible to catch Oreshi by surprise, ensuring he is always ready to take on whatever number of opponents that dare confront him in this state. Along with basic physical enhancements that are expected, Oreshi gains a multitude of other advantages as well. One of these includes a powerful aura that surrounds his body. While Tsukanuhino itself grants Oreshi an aura such as this when he is in critical condition, Demonic Umbra gives him a permanent aura, regardless of his condition. Such an aura exponentially increases his basic durability, but it also automatically nullifies damage from basic projectiles such as bullets, while absorbing and converting 50% of all energy based attacks into more fuel for Vermilion. Practically, the more damage he takes, the more powerful he becomes. Even more astonishing is the ability granted of passively allowing Oreshi to dish out twice as much damage sustained from attacks - if he is punched full force, he then returns the favor two-fold. As well as this, if injured within this state, Oreshi is capable of mild regeneration. Simple cuts and stab wounds heal almost instantly, while broken bones and the like only require a few minutes. The regeneration is even capable of fixing dismembered limbs - though such drastic healing requires a large focus of energy, leaving him vulnerable during that time. Even if not killed while in the midst of regenerating a broken limb, he will almost certainly fall out of Demonic Umbra afterwards, if not outright collapsing from exhaustion. All of these ensure that Oreshi becomes a juggernaut - a tank nearly incapable of being defeated. Even before broken limbs are healed, raw binds of crimson energy will snap, twist, and hold the limbs in place until they are healed, meaning he will never suffer the loss of use of a limb unless it is directly removed from his body. Even if his heart is pierced, he is theoretically capable of healing it - though the termination of brain function is a sure way to kill him. Rather than debilitating pain, Demonic Umbra enhances it. This is to ensure Oreshi has more negative emotions to feed off of, prolonging the use of the transformation. But despite all of these enhancements, all these things that transform Oreshi into a monster, they still have drawbacks. For example, Oreshi cannot utilize any of Vermilion's individual abilities when in Demonic Umbra, meaning his most powerful ability, Divide, is not at his disposal when transformed. Demonic Umbra also, perhaps unsurprisingly, begets a particular, metaphorical "tunnel vision." Oreshi practically goes berserk when transformed, and so he will often lose sight of a larger goal, lost and fueled by an intense bloodlust. He may potentially attack friend or foe alike, only focused on inflicting pain and tearing his victims apart. He loses a majority of rational thought, going berserk and attacking with reckless abandon. Oreshi unsurprisingly does not use such a form often, seeing it as unruly, and only transforms when desperate to achieve victory. Demonic Umbra is corrupting, capable of altering his personality for a time despite only using it twice within his lifetime. He is more than willing to use it, however, if the situation depends on it, as he is not ignorant of it's numerous and overwhelming advantages. Trivia *Oreshi's full name, Oreshi Tasakka, is a compact version of the Japanese phrase "Shioreta Sakkaku" which literally translates to "Wilting Illusion." *Oreshi's appearance is that of Kamui from the manga franchise Gintama. Category:Lookout X Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans